Vorbilder
by Velence
Summary: Spike begegnet seinem einstigen Yoda, seinem Sire in einer Kirche im frühen Dezember in den Siebzigern. Der befindet sich auf der schmalen Gradwanderung zwischen Angelus, der er war und sein möchte, und Angel, der er im Begriff ist zu werden. PWP
1. Chapter 1

_Vorbilder_

**Autor:** Velence  
**Titel:** Vorbilder  
**Inhalt: **Spike begegnet seinem einstigen _Yoda,_ seinem Sire in einer Kirche im frühen Dezember in den Siebzigern. Der befindet sich auf der schmalen Gradwanderung zwischen Angelus, der er war und sein möchte, und Angel, der er im Begriff ist zu werden. Sein Childe ist das Zünglein an der Waage.  
**Altersfreigabe:** ab 16 Jahren  
**Teil:** 1/2  
**Disclaimer:** Alle in dieser Story verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Rechteinhaber. Sie werden einzig und allein zu Unterhaltungszwecken genutzt. Eine Copyright-Verletzung ist weder beabsichtigt noch impliziert.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Angel(us)/Spike

**Kommentar: **Diese Story wurde von mir für Silverbirds Adventskalender auf geschrieben.

**Kapitel 1**

**1977**

Gerade waren ihm zwei Pappnasen über den Weg gelaufen, die noch nicht von ihm gehört hatten. Der erste musste dran glauben, der zweite die Kunde weitertragen, an jeden, der es noch nicht wusste: Spike hatte die Jägerin getötet.

Der Vampir trat laut scheppernd gegen den Müllcontainer und trieb den kleinen Dämon, der durch die Gasse davoneilte, an. Spike brüllte ihm etwas hinterher. Als der endlich um die Ecke gebogen war, holte Spike seine Zigarettenpackung aus dem Ledermantel, ein echtes Schmuckstück und vor allem eine Trophäe von Nikki Wood, der toten Jägerin. Das Teil roch kräftig nach Leder und bald würde es nach seinen Zigaretten riechen. Nichts ging über einen guten Tanz zwischen Jägerin und Vampir.

_Sie hatte nicht so frech sein dürfen._

Was es ihm jedoch einfach gemacht hatte, die Jägerin zu töten, war sein Wissen darum, dass sich jede Auserwählte nach dem Tod sehnt. Sie wollen Frieden und den hatte Spike ihr gegeben. Ewigen Frieden.

Amüsiert zündete er sich eine Kippe an. Der Mantel konnte sein neuer bester Freund für ein paar Jahrhunderte werden, fand er. Spike konnte sich wirklich an New York gewöhnen. Mit ihm als Regenten, dem mächtigsten Vampir, der auf Erden wandelte. Zwei Striche konnte er in seine imaginäre Wand ritzen für zwei Jägerinnen.

Er inhalierte genüsslich ein paar Züge lang, setzte sich schließlich in Bewegung und schlenderte die Seitenstraße zur Hauptstraße hinunter. Unweit von hier war ein britischer Pub, in dem er ab und an gern einkehrte und ein paar vertraute Stimmen, Akzente traf.

Doch am Ende der Gasse angekommen, schlug er plötzlich einen anderen Weg ein. Spike folgte seinem Instinkt. Irgendetwas war da draußen; etwas für ihn, irgendwer, der auf ihn wartete. Es war ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, etwas, das er kannte.

Bisher war Spike die Kirche nie aufgefallen und jetzt, wo er plötzlich vor ihr stand, runzelte er fragend die Stirn. Sie war aus massivem Stein und mit Buntglasfenstern - und sie wirkte völlig fehl am Platze. Aus reiner Neugierde ging er die paar Stufen hoch und drückte gegen die schwere Tür, die zu seiner Überraschung offen war. Ungehindert trat er durch den Vorraum. Der Verkehrlärm blieb draußen und eine bedrückend sakrale Stille legte sich wie magisch über ihn.

Kerzenlicht lockte ihn tiefer in das lange Schiff. Von innen wirkte die Kirche noch größer. Der Teil von ihm, der William hieß, konnte sich noch gut an die Zeiten erinnern, in denen er ehrfürchtig auf die Knie gegangen war, gebetet und seine Sünden gebeichtet hatte. Der Altar war dezent weihnachtlich geschmückt: Neben den Kerzen gab es Tannenzweige, es duftete nach Weihrauch und Myrrhe. Das Ganze hatte etwas Festliches. Gerührt von der Szenerie des aufgebauten Krippenspiels ging Spike weiter nach vorne, da entdeckte er die Gestalt, die in einem der Gänge sehr weit an der Seite saß.

Der Vampir musste zweimal hinsehen.

„Kniet nieder, faltet die Hände und danket dem Herrn, er hat es mich zu Angelus geführt", sprach Spike in seiner Euphorie laut aus und entweihte mit seiner lauten Stimme die selige Ruhe. „Ich korrigiere, du würdest sagen: Auf die Knie, danke deinem Sire und knet' ihm die Eier. Mann, das reimt sich sogar." Er lachte ungeniert.

Angelus – der gleiche Name, aber irgendwo zwischen Angelus und Angel - starrte zu seinem Childe hinüber. Er gab ein kümmerliches Bild mit dem eingefallen Rumpf ab, wie er da saß mit den Händen im Schoß.

Spike ging in die Reihe zu ihm, nahm neben ihm Platz und streckte sein Hand nach seinem Sire aus. Er packte mit einer Hand seinen Oberarm. Er war wirklich hier, in Fleisch und Blut. Spike blickte ihn prüfend an.

„Ich habe davon gehört. Du hast die Jägerin getötet." Angelus' Stimme klang, als hätte er seit Ewigkeiten kaum ein Wort mit einem menschlichen Wesen gewechselt. Seit er seine Seele bekommen hatte, versuchte er, sich zu isolieren.

Spike lächelte wieder. Die Kunde hatte also auch seinen Sire erreicht. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Angelus schon eine Weile in New York herumlungerte, unter welchen Umständen, dann hätte er ihn sicher nicht so freudig begrüßt. „Man wird mir eine Statue bauen. Vielleicht gibt es ein Broadwayvorstellung über mein Leben! Der Punk und die Jägerin. Oder: Der Vampir mit dem Ledermantel... Mhm, mir fällt sicher noch etwas Heroisches ein." Er machte eine ausschweifende Geste mit der Hand.

Als Angelus nichts erwiderte, hielt er inne. „Fuck, du hast deine Seele immer noch!"

„Das Musical wäre eher Off-Off-Off-Broadway", antwortete Angelus endlich.

„Wenigstens ist dein Humor mit deiner Seele den Bach runtergegangen." Spike verzog das Gesicht. Er ließ sich auf die Bank sinken, ließ aber den Blick nicht von seinem Sire. Die Freude über das Wiedersehen überwog die elende Seele. Er beugte sich vor und wollte ihn auf den Mund küssen.

„SPIKE!" Angelus' Stimme echote von den Wänden wider, er schien selbst ein wenig erschreckt darüber, wie laut und wütend er geklungen hatte, aber die alte Vertrautheit zwischen den beiden Vampiren war während all den Jahren scheinbar kein Stück verblasst: Sie blafften sich immer noch mit der gleichen Leidenschaft an.

„Schhh. Leise, Pfadfinder, jemand könnte uns hören." Spike kicherte und rückte trotz Angelus' Protest näher. New York gefiel ihm definitiv besser und besser.

Angelus runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. „Was ist mit deinen Haaren?"

„Ah, schön, dass es dir aufgefallen ist! Ein echter Womanzier und Gentleman eben!" Spike fuhr sich durch sein blondes Haupthaar.

„Du weißt, warum Menschen in die Kirche gehen?", fragte Angelus mahnend.

„Um ungestört zu sein", erwiderte sein Childe grinsend und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Angelus verdrehte die Augen.

„Behalt dein Weihwasser bei dir, so schnell bringst du mich nicht zum Abrücken", erwiderte Spike gelassen. „Was ist? Wartest du darauf, dass Jesus aus seinem Grab steigt? Dann hättest du ihn beißen müssen."

„Jesus ist an Ostern auferstanden", korrigierte ihn Angelus.

Spike winkte ab. Das interessierte ihn herzlich wenig. „Immer diese Katholiken. Schuldig geboren. Sühne ist eine Schlampe." Er lehnte sich auf der Holzbank zurück, stemmte seine Fußsohlen gegen die Bank davor und zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an. Er sog einmal daran, bevor er sich an seinen Sire wandte: „Gib mir einfach Bescheid, wenn du mit Beten fertig bist."

Ungläubig und zugleich verärgert sah Angelus ihn von der Seite an. Dann nahm er Spike den Glimmstängel aus der Hand und führte sie zu seinem Mund. „Du hast einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich." Und er meinte nicht das Rauchen. Er fühlte sich in die guten, alten Zeiten zurückversetzt, wo Blut und Sex und Spaß die obersten Prioritäten waren. Angelus hatte das Gefühl vermisst, einfach zu sein, nicht nachdenken zu müssen und Spike schwafelte so viel, dass man nicht zum Nachdenken kam. Nein, nicht mal sein Flehen zu Gott (oder wem auch immer) war noch besonders gegenwärtig in seinem Kopf.

„Keine ‚Ich habe eine Seele'-Scheiße, okay? Ich will nichts hören."

Angelus lächelte fast so falsch wie und je. Es war keine Woche her, da hatte er das Blut des toten Kassierers, der bei einem Überfall auf den Doughnutladen gestorben und dessen Zeuge er gewesen war, getrunken. Vor dem Vorfall hatte er so viele Jahre dem Drang widerstanden, zu töten, niederzumetzeln und sich an Menschenblut zu ergötzen. Er hatte sich danach so angewidert von sich selbst gefühlt. Angewidert von seiner eigenen Schwäche. Er wusste, das war ein Rückfall. Sein Gewissen brannte. Seine Seele... die Kirche. Diese Lust, der Drang. Kopfschmerzen. Übelkeit. Nervöse Finger. Alles Anzeichen.

Aber jetzt plötzlich war Spike da und alles machte für den Augenblick Sinn.

„Du und ich wiedervereint. Bing und Bob. John und Yoko. Batman und Robin. Wir zwei Hübschen. Ist das dein Weihnachtswunder?"

„Du nervst." Angelus zog der Zigarette. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was wichtig war, warum er hier war, aber vor seinem inneren Auge war nur dieser tote Kassierer. Er konnte den metallischen Geschmack des Blutes auf seiner Zunge nachschmecken. Es überdeckte das Gebet, das dort vorher auf seiner Zunge gelegen hatte.

Er hatte versucht, zu entkommen: seiner Seele, seiner Familie, die er kreiert hatte.

Spike packte sein Kinn und drehte gewaltsam seinen Kopf zu ihm; Angelus verfiel ihm zu sehr ins Grübeln. Mit offenen Augen starrte sein Sire ihn an. Er war immer noch das schöne Gesicht, wenn auch verunstaltet mit Sorgenfalten. Spike sagte: „Wenn ich gefährlich bin, dann weil du mich trainiert hast. Was ich davor war, interessiert nicht. Es ist wichtig, wer ich bin. Angelus hätte mich nie beachtet, Dru war es, aber sie war nicht jemand für Lehrstücke. Das warst du."

Der jüngere Vampir sprach eindringlich auf ihn ein. Wenn er es schaffte, Angelus zurückzubringen, wenn... Es konnte wieder so sein wie früher. Die verdammte Seele hatte sich wie ein Giftpfeil in seinen Körper gebohrt und fraß ihn von innen auf.

„Du hast mir vorgeworfen, ich hätte dich zu einem Monster gemacht", antwortete Angelus hart und bitter.

„Yeah, einwandfrei. Darin bin ich richtig gut. Der Unterschied ist, ich bin inzwischen mein eigenes Alphamännchen." Der blonde Punk grinste kokett.

Angelus nickte fast unmerklich, sodass sich Spike veranlasst sah, die Hand fortzunehmen. „Ein wirklicher Mord. Ein guter Mord. Das ist reine Kunst."

Spike stimmte ein: „Tod ist deine Kunst. Du schaffst es mit deinen Händen." Eine Ironie, das dieser Satz sowohl auf die Jägerinnen als auch Vampire passte.

„Dinge ändern sich." Das war die sanfte Stimme von Angelus' zukünftigem Ich.

„NEIN! Nicht wir. Wir sind Dämonen, wir leben ewig." Sein Brüllen eilte von den Wänden wider zu ihnen zurück. „Was verschwendest du deine Zeit in einer verfickten Kirche? Lass dein dämliches Verlierertrauma da, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Wir werden eh in der Hölle schmoren. Das ist, wer wir sind, du Idiot."

Angelus hatte fast vergessen, dass sie in einer Kirche waren, aber Spike hatte ihn daran erinnert mit seinem Lärm. Er ließ die kaum genossene Zigarette fallen und trat sie aus. Das Licht der Kerzen flackerte, als würden sie Angelus' Aufruhr symbolisieren. Myrrhe und Weihrauch stiegen in seine Nase. Der Priester musste noch irgendwo da hinten, in den Räumlichkeiten hinter dem Altar, sein.

„Sprich nicht so mit deinem Sire!", knurrte er. Seine Pupillen waren ganz klein und seine Augenfarbe schimmerte gelblich golden.

„Kannst du die Liebe fühlen?", fragte Spike provokativ, klatschte seine Hand auf Angelus' Oberschenkel und grub seine Finger in den Stoff. Mit seinen Augen funkelte er ihn euphorisch an. „Das ist Schicksal, dass wir vereint sind", wisperte er.

„Ich erinnere mich vor allem daran, dass du immer unnötige Risiken eingegangen bist", maßregelte Angelus ihn gepresst. Er entfernte Spikes Hand von seinem Schenkel.

„Wie wäre es, das Schlachten der Unschuldigen mit einem andern Mann zu teilen?", zitierte Spike Angelus. „Du und ich! Bloody Hell, was bist du für ein Schmusevampir geworden? Willst du eine Jägerin werden? Sie hat die Welt gerettet. Soll das auf deinem Grabstein stehen? Oh, komm schon." Er machte eine fahrige Geste mit der Hand. „Scheiße, ich will nicht, dass du als ein Häufchen Asche auf dem Bürgersteig endest, nur weil du irgendwelche Todessehnsüchte spürst. – Vergiss nicht, wer du bist. Folge deinem Blut." Letzteres war eine leise, nachdrückliche Bitte.

Angelus sah auf die Lippen des blonden Vampirs und es kam ihm so vor, als würden sie ein Ja formen, als würde sein eigener Mund Ja sagen. Er war ein Schatten seiner eigenen Kontrolle, die sich im Laufe ihrer Unterhaltung langsam in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst hatte. Ein nüchternes, achtloses ‚Lass uns ficken' überraschte Spike.

Er stand auf, griff sich Spike und zerrte ihn auf die Beine. „Du willst es." Sein Childe war irritiert, aber nur solange, bis Angelus ihm die Hosen herunterzog und ihn gegen die Holzbank vor sie drückte. Er hatte ihm noch mehr beigebracht, als nur das Töten, ging ihm durch den Kopf, als er die weißen Rundungen von Spikes Po erblickte und seine Hand darüber streichen ließ.

Angelus öffnete die Hose, seinen Reißverschluss, stellte sich hinter ihn und presste ihn stärker gegen das Holz. Es war viel zu einfach, in sein Childe einzudringen. Er grunzte, als er spürte, wie sich Spikes Muskeln um seinen Schwanz zusammenzogen und dann losließen.

Spike schloss die Augen. Es war zu lange her. „Heilige Scheiße", flüsterte er. Die Bank drückte sich mit jedem Stoß in seinen Unterleib, aber er wäre in seiner Hose gekommen, hätte Angelus ihn nur mit Zunge geküsst und geleckt. Das war mehr, als er erwartet hatte.

Er fühlte, wie Angelus in ihm kam und er nur kurz darauf selbst stöhnend sich ergoss. Die Seligkeit wurde jedoch durch den Priester gestört, der auf die beiden eilenden Schrittes zu marschierte. „Was machen Sie da?", fragte er. Als er nahe genug war, um zu sehen, was die beiden Vampire in seiner Kirche trieben, blieb er abrupt stehen. „Sie können hier nicht... Verschwinden Sie aus meiner Kirche! SOFORT!"

Voller Abscheu stand der Mann entsetzt am Ende ihrer Bandreihe und wies ihnen den Ausgang. Spike befreite sich Angelus, zog seine Hose hoch und setzte sein Gameface auf. Er grinste breit, entzückt über die Entwicklung der Nacht, und zeigte dem Mann seine besonderen Zähne. Erschreckt wich der Priester zurück, der glaubte, das Antlitz des Teufels vor sich zu haben. Schnell rannte er in Richtung Altar davon, als könne ihn der hängende Jesus am Kreuz vor dem Bösen beschützen.

Auf dem Altartisch stand ein Gefäß mit heiligem Wasser, dessen Inhalt er dem Vampir entgegenschleuderte. Mit überrascht geweiteten Augen sah der Mann, wie das Weihwasser Spikes Haut verätzte und schwefeliger Rauch aufstieg. Ihm war bisher leibhaftig noch kein Dämon untergekommen, aber in diesem Moment war er sich sicher, dass es wirklich einen Gott geben musste, wenn es so etwas gab. Heftig atmend, mit einem rasenden Herz in der Brust rasselte er ein Gebet herunter und bat um einen Platz im Himmel.

„Das war gar nicht nett", kommentierte Spike das hässliche Attentat auf sein Unleben.

Der jüngere Vampir war schneller als der jämmerliche Mensch. Mit Leichtigkeit und einem aufflatternden Mantel hatte er ihn eingeholt. Der Priester fiel, als er sich nach Spike umgedreht hatte, rückwärts und landete unsanft auf seinem Hintern.

Spike bereitete es großes Vergnügen, sich zu dem heiligen Mann niederzuknien und ihm mit einem Lächeln noch einmal seine spitzen Zähne zu präsentieren. „Waren wir zu laut?", fragte er lieblich.

„Fahre hinfort, böser Geist", keuchte der Priester verängstigt und streckte ihm das Kreuz seiner Halskette entgegen. Spike lachte nur. Inzwischen war Angelus an seiner Seite. „Wollen wir uns ihn teilen?", fragte sein Childe ihn.

Noch bevor Angelus antworten konnte, hatte Spike seine Zähne in dem Hals des Mannes versenkt und saugte ihm das kostbare Blut aus. Geschockt hörte Angelus, wie Spike schluckte und schluckte. Er legte bestürzt die Hand vor den Mund. Am meisten versetzte ihn jedoch der Ausdruck des Priesters in Entsetzen. Was hatte er getan? Warum hatte er nachgegeben, aufgegeben? Er wollte protestieren, aber seine Stimme versagte ihren Dienst.

Sie waren schlecht, Vampire waren schlecht. Er war hier, um zu büßen, stattdessen hatte er gesündigt.

Als Spike zu ihm mit blutigem Mund aufsah und ihm seinen Anteil an dem Mann anbot, wich er wie der Tote zuvor zurück. Dann ergriff er die Flucht, rannte aus der Kirche unter den Rufen von Spike. Angelus musste New York verlassen. Er mochte sein altes Leben immer noch zu sehr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

**2004**

Vor nicht mal einer Minute hatten sie wie immer gestritten. Vor weniger als fünfzehn Minuten hatten sie noch Seite an Seite gekämpft wie das alteingeschworene Team, das sie waren. Vor einer Stunde hatten sie sich angeschrieen und wollten sich nie wieder sehen. Es war also alles normal.

Jetzt saßen sie verdreckt und schleimig lädiert in Angels Camaro, von Spike halb spöttelnden das Angel-Mobil getauft. Spike hatte in einem wütenden Anfall sein von den Dämonen zerfetztes Hemd ausgezogen und ihm, seinem Boss, dem Boss von Wolfram & Hart, vor die Füße geworfen, mit der Forderung, er solle ihm doch gefälligst ein Neues bezahlen.

Angels Empörung über die Anmaßung seines Childes war verflogen, als der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und er richtig die Zeit hatte, ihn anzusehen, nur um festzustellen, wie schön er sein Childe immer noch fand.

Er ignorierte Spikes blöden Kommentar, als dieser seinen Blick bemerkte. Angel gestand, dass er an nichts anderes denken konnte seit... dem letzten Mal. Aber er hielt sich zurück, weil sie zwar in einer seitlichen Gasse, jedoch in der Öffentlichkeit von Los Angeles parkten.

Spike lachte. „Illyra glaubt wirklich, dass wir... schon einmal... damals."

„Ha ha. Du findest das wohl komisch. Keiner weiß von uns, das soll so bleiben. Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du manchmal zu viel redest?"

Spike befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge. Während er sich über die Schaltung des Fahrzeugs zu ihm hinüberlehnte, verlor er zu keinem Zeitpunkt den Augenkontakt mit seinem Sire, der ihn wie ein von einer Schlange hypnotisiertes Kaninchen ansah. Er liebte es, zu wissen und zu spüren, dass er nach so langer Zeit immer noch eine gewisse Macht über ihn hatte.

Angel drehte den Kopf zur Seite, er ließ es jedoch zu, dass Spike seinen Hals küsste. Spike nahm seine Hand zur Hilfe und streichelte damit Angels Oberschenkel durch den Stoff der Hose. Lange würde er sicher nicht mit seiner Überzeugungsarbeit brauchen.

Irgendwie schaffte es Spike den oberen Knopf seines Hemds zu öffnen und mehr von Angels Schulter zu bekommen. Seine Finger strichen über sie, während er die Kurve zwischen Hals und Schulter mit kurzen Küssen abdeckte. Seine andere Hand fand derweil ihren Weg in Angels Schritt. Er hätte ihn auf den Rücksitz zwingen sollen, dachte Spike kurz, aber zu spät und egal. Er war auf dem richtigen – dem heißen Weg.

Die Hose beulte sich bereits unter Angels Erektion aus. Es war fast zu einfach, fand Spike und lächelte in sich hinein. Angel zischte und stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, als er sanft seine Weichteile drückte. Mit offnem Mund wandte sich Angel an ihn und noch bevor er etwas sagen, gar widersprechen konnte, war Spike schon nahe seinem Gesicht.

Angel hatte jedoch nicht vor, etwas zu sagen. Er packte sein Childe bei den Schultern und küsste ihn heftig. Es war ein animalischer Kuss: Kein langes Überlegen oder gemächliches Rantasten. Er spürte die Haut, die rauen, kurzen Stoppeln. Seine Zunge schob sich in Spikes feucht-warme Mundhöhle, während er eine Hand in den Nacken seines Childes schob und die blonden Haare mit seinen Finger durchwühlte. Es war anders, als mit jeder Frau, seien es Buffy, Darla oder sonst wer; auch anders als mit jedem anderen Mann, dafür kannte er Spike schon zu lange. Das war Wissen und Vertrauen.

Als Spike erneut Angels Schritt drückte, keuchte dieser in seinen Mund.

„Hilf mir", bat Spike grinsend. Und Angel war dazu nur allzu gern bereit.

Sein Sire sah ihn mit diesen dunklen, braunen Augen an, die ihn fühlen ließen, als säße er bereits splitternackt auf dem Beifahrersitz. (Halb entsprach zumindest der Wahrheit.) Wieder beugte sich Spike vor, um ihn zu küssen, um dem gleichen Begehren Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Mit überreizten Fingern versuchte er Angels Reißverschluss zu öffnen.

„Bitte", sagte Angel in einer Mischung aus Gefälligkeit und Betteln, als er den Knopf und den Reißverschluss für ihn öffnete. Er hob seinen Po vom Sitz und zog Hose und Boxershorts in einer kompliziert aussehenden Bewegung über seine Hüften und gab seinen harten, aufrechten Schwanz preis.

Spike zeigte ein eitles Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und machte einen frotzelnden Spruch, dass er Unterwäsche längst aufgegeben habe und jetzt nicht mal ein T-Shirt trage. „Du solltest dich mir zum Vorbild nehmen."

Angel quittierte das nur mit einer amüsiert hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Spikes wundervolle Lippen war das Heißeste, was er je gesehen hatte und noch heißer, als sie sich um seine Eichel schmiegten. So sang- und klanglos gefiel Angel dieser leckere Mund am besten. Mit der Zunge leckte sein Childe die ersten Lusttropfen von der Spitze, während sich Angel mit offenem Mund gedämpft einatmete und seine Hände sich in den Sitz gruben. Er atmete hörbar aus. Er war so geil, was bedeutete, dass das hier kurz werden würde.

Spike leckte seitlich den Schaft entlang, über die pulsierenden, hervorstechenden Adern. Eine Hand hielt Angels Penis fest, damit er nicht entkommen konnte und drückte Angels Hüfte nieder, die sich ihm regelmäßig entgegen bäumte. Abwechselnd leckte Spike mit der Zunge Schaft und Eichel, oder liebkoste seinen Schwanz mit seinen weichen Lippen.

Angel hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Sollten doch Leute vorbeikommen und sehen, was sie taten; er war zu sehr abgelenkt. Er stieß wild mit seiner Erektion Spikes Mund, seiner Mundhöhle entgegen, während er irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelte gemischt mit Atemgeräuschen.

In einer Ausatmung stieß der Vampir gleichzeitig eine Warnung aus, dass er gleich komme. Spike hielt Angels Schwanz nicht mehr fest und als er zuckte, seine Muskeln kontrahierten, streifte der erste Spitzer Sperma seine Wange, als sich Spike kurz zum Atmen zurückgezogen hatte, und kleckste auf seine Schulter, bevor er den Rest mit dem Mund auffing.

Sein Sire keuchte. Schwer bewegte sich seine Brust auf und ab. Er nahm Spikes Kopf, führte ihn hoch und küsste ihn, seine feuchten Lippen, schmeckte seinen eigenen Saft, während er weiterhin den Kopf in seinen Händen hielt. Er pries sein Childe in den Himmel, mit Worten und Küssen.

Und Spike befand ebenfalls, er sei ein göttliches Geschöpf.

***

Es war Angels Vorschlag, Harmony anzurufen, zu sagen, sie hätten einen der Dämonen schwer verletzt, woraufhin dieser abgehauen war und sie jetzt seine Spur verfolgten. Das würde ihnen ein wenig Zeit verschaffen. Angel blickte sein Childe verführerisch an.

„Schließlich sollst du auch noch etwas Spaß haben", fügte Angel hinzu.

Spike hob eine Augenbraue. So ein Angebot ließ er sich nicht zweimal auftischen.

Er nahm Angel das Handy aus der Hand, weil dieser ewig brauchte, um sich zu fassen, denn – verdammt – jeder konnte sehen und hören, wenn Angel Sex gehabt hatte, also übernahm er das Gespräch mit Harm und lästerte gleich über seinen Sire, nur damit es sich glaubwürdiger anhörte.

***

Spike kannte einen Ort, den er beim Herumlungern in L.A. entdeckt hatte. Er hatte so manche Zigarette auf dem schäbigen Hausdach geraucht und den Blick auf die Stadt genossen. An guten Tagen, wenn der Smog nicht so stark war, konnte man sogar die Sterne am Himmel sehen. Er führte seinen Sire also dorthin.

Den Camaro parkten sie etwas abseits. Öffentlichkeit oder nicht, es war dunkle Nacht und Angel hatte seine Hand um Spikes Taille gelegt und ihn auf dem Weg vom Camaro mehrfach geküsst, bis Spike ihn zurückpfeifen musste, damit er den Sprung auf die Feuerleiter machen konnte. Als Mensch hätte er das nicht geschafft, aber so war es für ihn kein Problem, darüber unbemerkt mit Angel auf das Dach zu kommen.

Die Hausmieter hatten sich eine lauschige Ecke mit ein paar Liegestühlen und Grünzeug eingerichtet. Das erste, was Spike tat, war die Tür zum Treppenhaus mit einem Stuhl zu blockieren, damit sie ungestört blieben. Dann zündete er Spiritusfackeln an, die in Sandeimern steckten.

Angel sah sich überrascht um. Es hatte fast etwas romantisch-verruchtes.

Spike legte seine Hand auf Angels Brust. Sein Sire trug ein seidenes Hemd, das ihn zu einem eleganten, glatten Businessmann machte, aber er kannte nicht nur die Schale, sondern auch des Pudels Kern und es würde ihm sehr viel Vergnügen bereiten, jede einzelne Schicht zu entfernen.

Er löste die letzten Knöpfe und schob das Hemd über Angels Brust zu beiden Seiten, indem seine Handinnenflächen über die Haut glitten. Er verteilte Küsse darauf. Seine Lippen legten sich über eine Brustwarze und saugten daran. Die andere Brustwarze neckte er mit seiner Zunge.

Angel berührte seine Schultern und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er derjenige war, der sich revanchieren wollte.

Spike gab nach.

An Ort und Stelle ließ Spike seine Hosen fallen. Wie versprochen trug er keine Unterwäsche und auch der Schuhe und Socken hatte er sich schnell entledigt. Ein nackter Spike lenkte Angel sofort von der Umgebung ab. Es war sommerlich warm, perfekt für einen Quickie draußen.

Er nahm Angel bei der Hand und führte ihn zu dem nur wenige Schritte entfernten Liegestuhl. Spike beugte sich vor, schnappte sich die Enden der Matte und verscheuchte er mit einem Schwung die Chipskrümel.

Sein wohlgeformter Arsch war einfach zum Niederknien. Angel griff mit seiner ganzen Hand eine Pobacke und drückte sie frech. Vergnügt wackelte Spike mit seinem Po. Angel wartete, bis sein Childe seinen Kopf magisch lächelnd nach hinten zu ihm wandte.

Betont langsam ließ Angel zwei seiner Finger über seine Unterlippe gleiten. Dann nahm er sie in den Mund, um sie zu befeuchten.

Sein Childe beugte sich tiefer, damit Angel seine Finger in sein Rektum bohren konnte. Seine Fingernägel störten ein wenig, aber es gab Schlimmeres. Er keuchte auf, nachdem Angel den kleinen Knubbel namens Prostata gefunden hatte und ihn massierte. Mit den Händen stütze er sich auf dem Liegestuhl ab und ließ seinen Kopf zwischen den Armen hängen, während er versuchte, seine Beine weiter zu spreizen, sich weiter zu öffnen.

Sein Sire wollte nicht, dass er jetzt schon kam und nahm seine Finger an sich. Er trat näher, seine freie Hand tätschelte und streichelte Spikes weißen Hintern nur noch sanft.

Angel stand da, in seiner Machoverletzbarkeit, und blickte in die Ferne. Breite Schultern, fantastische Brustmuskeln, nicht zu viel, genau richtig, die Hände für einen Moment selbstgefällig in die Hüften gestemmt mit nur einer gehauchten Ahnung seiner noch interessanteren Kehrseite. Wenn da nicht das Gift der Verzweiflung in seiner Fassade, in seinem Inneren wühlten, könnte man ihn für den toughesten Mann auf dem Planeten Erde halten. Man hätte sogar meinen können, dass er nicht der Mann war, den Spike in der New Yorker Kirche getroffen hatte. Er hatte so einen langen Weg bebraucht, um dahin zu kommen, wo er jetzt war. Fast ein Jahrhundert hatte Angel benötigt, um das zu verarbeiten, was er als Monster begangen hatte und arbeitete weiter daran.

Sein Leben war eine Konsequenz der Vergangenheit, sein Motor für das Gute zu kämpfen.

Betteln nach Akzeptanz, auf der Suche nach... vielleicht trieb sie das zueinander.

Süßer Herr und gnadenvolle Engel im Himmel, war es das?, dachte er: Mit Spike an seiner Seite, machte es begehrenswerter zu kämpfen, die Welt abermals und abermals zu retten? Ein Held kämpft ohne Gegenleistung gegen das Böse, aber das deutete noch lange nicht, dass er... ohne Sex leben musste.

Spike grinste ihn an. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig", wisperte er.

Er solle ihm nicht seinen Text klauen, erwiderte Angel nur.

Spike hielt es nicht mehr aus und drehte sich auf dem Liegestuhl. In seinem Mantel, der neben den Stuhl auf dem Boden geworfen hatte, befand sich eine kleine Tube Gleitgel für alle Fälle. Er reichte sie an Angel weiter und ließ sich zurück auf die bequeme Matte sinken.

„Worauf wartest du?", fragte er herausfordernd. Sein harter Penis sollte Einladung genug sein.

Angel lächelte. „Irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche?"

„Seit wann machst du so verlockende Angebote?" Spike legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund und tat so, als überlege er: „Mhm, wie wär's mit dem ganzen Programm?"

Angels Grinsen verbreiterte sich. „Vergiss nicht, wir sind eigentlich Dämonen jagen... und so gut, wie wir sind, sollten wir bald fertig sein." Er schlüpfte aus seiner Hose und Boxershorts und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Dann machte er einen Schritt aus der Stolperfalle und entledigte sich seiner Schuhe und Socken, bevor er auf den Liegestuhl zu Spike kroch. Das Teil bot nicht sehr viel Platz, aber schließlich wollten sie hier auch nicht übernachten.

Seine Hand strich einmal über Spikes Länge, während sich ihre Nasen und schließlich ihre Lippen berührten.

Vergessen waren alle Streitigkeiten, Verletzungen, Hintergangenschaften, Mordversuche und andere Querelen zwischen ihnen, auch wenn es viele zertrampelte Gefühle gab. Spike konnte in dieser Situation definitiv nicht angepisst sein. Wahrscheinlich machten ihre Bitterkeiten, ihre Kollisionen den Sex nur umso süßer.

Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, unter dem Knutschen, war Angels Hand weiter gewandert. Er hatte seine eine Arschbacke in Angriff genommen, sie gut gepackt. Plötzlich registrierte Spike Finger zwischen seinen Pobacken, die sich langsam ihren Weg bahnten. Sein Sire gab ihm ein Zeichen, auf alle Viere zu kommen, während er sich selbst erhob und begab sich zum Ende.

Angel küsste das zarte Fleisch. Seine Hände spreizten seine Pobacken. Finger tasteten das hellrosa Gewebe in der Mitte ab. Spike atmete überrascht aus, als er unerwartet Angels feuchte, raue Zunge über seine Rosette lecken spürte. Er musste sich regelrecht an den Liegestuhl klammern. Die vielen Nerven, die dort zusammentrafen, brachten ihn fast um den Verstand mit jedem Streichen der Zunge darüber.

Spike hatte kaum geglaubt, dass seine Erregung noch gesteigert werden konnte, aber Angel hatte offenbar ein paar Überraschungen auf Lager.

In Halbsätzen vermischte er den Namen seines Sires mit gestöhnten Lauten. Angel leckte und saugte mit einer unglaublichen Hingabe, während er versuchte, sein sich unter ihm zappelndes und windendes Childe an der Hüfte festzuhalten, bevor seine Zungespitze sich vorsichtig nach innen drängte.

Spike keuchte heiße Luft aus.

„Genug", rief sein Childe und mahnte ihn, dass es vorbei sei, ehe es überhaupt richtig angefangen habe.

Angels Zunge ließ ihn frei, stattdessen fuhr seine Hand einmal zwischen seinen Pobacken entlang und krallte sich seine Hoden. Sein Sire lachte leise. Schließlich öffnete er die kleine Tube und hielt plötzlich inne.

Angel beugte sich vor über sein Childe und legte seine Lippen an Spikes Ohr. Sein blondes Haar roch nach etlichen Zigaretten, die er zur Überbrückung irgendwelcher Zeiten geraucht hatte, wenn er nicht gerade ein Dosenbier während irgendeiner Sitzung schlürfte. Angel störte nicht der Geruch, war er doch so typisch, so markant für sein Childe. „Heute Nacht will ich, dass du mich fickst."

Er dachte an den Moment, als Angelus Spike auf die Stirn geküsst hatte, und seine Childe in sinnlicher Erwartung auf seine Lippen gestarrt hatte. Oh, war er begeistert gewesen, aufgekratzt, so süßlich lecker mit einem dummen Kichern. Und so ähnlich sah ihn sein Childe jetzt an. Er machte große, schöne Augen. Ohne Worte zu verschwenden drehte Spike sich und küsste ihn auf den Händen abgestützt auf den Mund.

Irgendwie schafften sie es, die Position auf dem Liegestuhl zu wechseln. Angel lag nun auf dem Rücken und Spike auf ihm.

„Du bist so eine kleine Schlampe, Engelchen", hauchte Spike und grinste dreckig.

„Ich bin nicht klein", widersprach Angel. Er schloss die Augen und öffnete tonlos den Mund, als Spike sich seiner harten Brustwarzen annahm.

Spikes Zunge wagte sich an verbotene Gefilde: die wunderbare, bluterfüllte Halsschlagader seines Sires. Die Grenze zwischen Blut und Lust war noch nie besonders scharf gezeichnet gewesen. Er leckte sich einmal über seine gefragten Lippen. Mit seinen Eckzähnen ritzte er die Haut nur oberflächlich auf.

Seine Hände legten sich um Angels Handgelenke wie Handschellen. Ihm war klar, dass er sein Sire ihn jederzeit aufhalten könnte, sein Sireblut zu trinken, doch er ließ es zu, ließ sich in die dünne Matte drückten und die Latten darunter spüren, während Angel seinen Kopf drehte und seine Ader darbot.

Er berauschte sich an dem mächtigen Blut und saugte es mit aller Gewalt ein. Das würde ein großer Knutschfleck werden, der jedoch bei Angels Heilungstempo in rasanter Zeit nicht mehr zu sehen sein würde.

Angel bemerkte nur ein schwaches Brennen. Die Schwäche des Blutverlusts kam mit Verspätung. Ihm war klar, dass sich sein Childe bedienen würde, bis es nichts mehr gab, wenn er ihn nicht bremste. „Stopp", befahl er matt, befreite eine Hand und zerrte Spikes Kopf von sich.

Seine Pupillen funkelten ihn golden an. Angel hatte wie Spike in den Vampirmodus gewechselt. Er erinnerte sein Childe kommandierend an seinen Wunsch und wo er schon seinen Kopf bei der Hand hatte, drückte er ihn gleich in Richtung seines Schwanzes.

Dabei hatte er kaum eine große Wunde hinterlassen, befand Spike geringfügig schmollend.

Er ging vom Liegestuhl und spreizte Angels Beine auseinander, damit er sich dazwischen knien konnte. Gleichzeitig zu dem Streichen von Angels Oberschenkel blickte sein Childe zu ihm auf. Er fasste Angels Penis nicht an, stattdessen rieb er Gleitgel gut sichtbar für Angel über seinen eigenen Penis.

Es brauchte ein wenig Geschicklichkeit, Angels Beine so hinzuhieven, dass Spike einen guten Winkel zum Eindringen fand. Seine Penisspitze berührte nur zaghaft Angels Rosette, aber das genügte, um sich in Erwartung auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Erschreckend langsam schob sich Spikes Schwanz durch den Muskelring, der sich erst an die Dehnung gewöhnen musste.

Angel hielt den Atem an und versuchte, locker zu bleiben. Er dauerte verflucht lange, bis Spike ihn vollständig ausfüllte und er die Hoden seines Childes an seinem Hintern spürte. Das Rausziehen war ebenfalls unerträglich langsam, aber als Spike ein zweites Mal schneller in ihn eindrang, quittierte er es mit einem willigen Ja.

Wieder fühlte er, nachdem Spike ihm Blut abgezapft hatte, wie sich die Erregung erneut aufbaute, in seinen Hoden zuckte. Mit seinen Beinen umklammerte Angel ihn und zog ihn näher.

Angel schloss seine Augen und ließ los. Er verlor die Kontrolle, diesmal in dem Wissen, dass er es später nicht bereuen würde.

„Das ist die Art von Rendezvous, die ich mag", stöhnte Spike, während er seinen Schwanz in einem gemütlichen Rhythmus in Angel bewegte. „Mir gefällt es, dass du wieder auf dem Markt bist und deinen Faible für tollwütige Hunde fallengelassen hast."

„Hör auf zu sabbern, Spike", erwiderte Angel relaxt.

Sein Childe lachte. Er packte Angels Penis und pumpte seine Faust auf und ab. Je schneller er Angel fickte, desto schneller bewegte er auch seine Hand um Angels bestes Stück. Zwischendrin wurde er langsamer und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Sein ganzer Körper wollte ihn spüren, von seinem Mund, seinem Kopf, zu seinem Schwanz. Von ihm aus hätte er die ganze Nacht in Angel bleiben können, so mit ihm einschlafen können.

Schweiß über seiner Oberlippe perlte über auf Angels Haut. Er küsste ihn, leckte neckend über seine Lippen. Spike war kurz davor zu kommen. Seine Hände krallten sich Angels Schulter und er legte noch einmal an Tempo zu, bevor er schließlich in ihm kam und sein Sperma in Angels Anus verteilte. Er stöhnte gedehnt gegen Angels Wange, während sein Orgasmus abklang.

„Nicht aufhören", bettelte sein Sire und so presste Spike seinen Schwanz wieder tiefer ins Innere. Hart stieß er heftiger in Angels Rektum und bearbeitete wieder gleichzeitig mit der Hand Angels Penis. Gespannt beobachtete er ihn, wie sich seine Lippen öffneten, Angel leicht keuchte, ohne jedoch die Augen zu öffnen. Er sah so gut aus. Als Angel kam, drückte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und atmete mit offnem Mund aus. Sein Samen spritzte in Spikes Hand.

Spike ließ ihm noch einen Moment, dann ließ er sich auf Angels Brust niedersinken.

„Das war... gut", sagte Angel.

Sein Childe schmierte den Samen in seiner Hand in der Matte des Liegestuhls ab. Angels Brustkorb bewegte sich mit ihm leicht auf und ab.

„Was ist das?", fragte Angel plötzlich in der Stille. Er blickte in den Himmel. „Ist das Schnee? Schnee im Dezember in L.A.?"

Spike ließ sich aus ihm gleiten, rollte sich von ihm runter und stand auf, da der Liegestuhl nicht für zwei gemacht war. Nackt stand er da, streckte seine Hand gen Himmel und fing vermeintliche Schneeflocken. „Asche."

„Das sind die Brände. Die Winden müssen die Asche hierher treiben", überlegte Angel und setzte sich auf. Spike schaute zu seinem Sire: Er war süß, nackt und gelassen. Aber der unterbrach seinen Gedanken, als er aufstand und sagte: „Wir sollten hinfahren und sehen, ob wir helfen können."

„Yeah,... hatte nichts anderes vor." Enttäuscht sah er zu, wie Angel in seine Kleidung stieg, bevor er sich auch endlich daran machte. Sein Sire fing den griesgrämigen Blick auf, er trat näher und küsste ihn zärtlich. Wahrscheinlich war das Seelending doch gar nicht so übel. Alles süß und verführerisch wie jetzt.

„Lass uns gehen", meinte Angel sanft, „Ein Held ist ein allein nicht fähig, auf dem richtigen Pfad zu bleiben, er braucht-"

„Ein Vorbild, das weiß, mit seinem Hintern zu wackeln", spottete Spike. Er ging mit dem Po wackelnd zur Feuerleiter voran und drehte sich zu seinem Sire um. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass es auch in den Aufzügen von Wolfram & Hart Kameras gibt?", fragte er gelassen. „Denkbar, dass alle wissen, was wir so _treiben_..."

~ Ende ~


End file.
